Thoughts Of A Misinformed Mind
by Chewy518
Summary: I'm sexy. Theres just no way to get around the fact. I know I'm sexy. I'm better than them. I mean, I know they wanna be me. But, Ha! No one can be Draco Malfoy, but Draco Malfoy. Which is who I am. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

(a/n) I know I shouldn't be starting another story... since I already have too many going on a once. But this idea just wouldn't leave my mind. So here it is. BTW... pay heed to the M rating.. its there for a reason you know?

**Thoughts of a Misinformed Mind**

Chapter One

I'm sexy.

Theres just no way to get around the fact.

I know I'm sexy. All that really matters now is how am I going to get certain people to accept the fact that I'm better than them. I mean, I know they wanna be me.

But, Ha! No one can be Draco Malfoy, but Draco Malfoy. Which is who I am.

People are always trying to take me down a few notches. They just can't. I'm just that good. I know I'm perfect. Hell, even they know just by looking at me.

I'm rich, devilishly handsome, and most important of all...

Pureblood.

All the best qualities hot young witches want in a man. All of them! I mean even bloody Hermione Granger wants a little piece of _'The Draco'_.

Granger.

That girl gets on my, not last, but first nerve. Not only is she a know it all mudblood... that seems to beat me in every class. But shes friends with fucking Saint Potter and his lowly sidekick Weasley.

The pricks.

I can't help but think that... Maybe if she didn't hang around them like a fucking groupie all the damn time, I'll respect her a little more. Just a tad. Not a lot. A tad.

But no.

Every time I get freaking Potter and Weasley back into an emotional corner. She shows the hell up! I mean, she always manages to get in the damn way and say something smart and witty, that just blows me out of the goddamn water.

Which brings me to another reason way Granger, gets on my first nerve. How can she be so bloody smart?! Because, don't get me wrong, it looks like nothing can penetrate-

Ha! I said penetrate. A million nasty things just went through my mind.

But back to what I was saying... it looks like nothing can penetrate her skull because of the rats nest she call her hair.

Can we say chia pet? Just add some damn water and _BAM! _Instance bush.

But back to me.

There I was... asleep in my bed. Looking every bit of sexy. When I heard it...

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Goddamnit! A ruddy owl. I cracked one of my perfect gray eyes open to glare at the damn thing. Just sitting there, trying to look innocent, like it didn't tap my window.

My ass it didn't.

Grumbling, I got out of the bed and walked towards the window. But something caught my eye...

My reflection!

I had to stop and bask in my own sexiness. I gave my muscles a little flex.

Damn, I look good.

_TAP!_

"Alright, I'm bloody coming.." I did one last pose in front of the mirror, before I walked over letting the darn owl in. I recognized what it was carrying immediately. My Hogwarts letter.

Great. Just Great.

It just hit me that school is approaching fast. Not that I mind... I mean if it wasn't for Saint Potter and his sidekicks school would kick ass!

Well... It still does. At Hogwarts there seems to be unlimited ass. Makes me wonder who I'm going to have a hot one night stand on the first night back. So many choices so many little time to choose.

_Sigh..._

I ripped the letter open and started to read..

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are this upcoming term's Head Boy. Also that you are once again the captain of the Slytherin house qudditch team. Please get the supplies that are listed on the following papers before you leave. Be at King Cross Station on August 31st at 12 noon. We have many things to go over. Which is why you and the Head Girl are coming a day earlier than the rest of your peers. See you soon Mr. Malfoy._

_Best Wishes,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Head Mistress_

_Hogwarts School_

What can I say... I'm that good. I told you I was. Its just a matter of time before the whole world realizes it too. Headboy... look out Potter here I come.

(-- August 31st, King Cross Station --)

Stupid driver. Expecting me, Draco Malfoy, to push my own trolley. Hes not worth the galleons we pay his ass. Wait till I tell mother about this. Not that she'll care. Because I have a sneaking suspicion that shes sleeping with the man. Every since Lucius was killed in the war, last year. Shes been around the block... a few times.

Speaking of the war. I'm happy Voldermort is dead. Not that it really mattered to me. I didn't want to be a Death Eater. It just wasn't my thing being ordered around by some hyped up half blood.

Plus I have a thing against authority figures.

Funny thing is... Potter didn't have to attack him. All he needed to do was wipe out his stupid followers. What most people didn't know.. Voldermort was already dying of something.

Something by the little name with a big meaning. AIDS.

HA!

He had Aids. He got it from some muggle girl they caught and brought in to torture to death. Turns out she was some kinda prostitute that had the disease. The bastard found her to his liking and raped and killed her. Didn't think to wear protection. Thats why its an epidemic.

That is why I promote... safe sex. Yes I promote it. Plus I don't want my penis to fall off anytime soon.

But back to the subject... Don't try to tell Potter that. He'll blow a gasket. That is why I fully intend on breaking it to him... rudely.

I didn't fight at all in the war. Since I wasn't on any sides. So when everyone started fighting.. I took off straight to the Bahamas, on the beach drinking an ice tea. Working on my sexy tan. That I never got... since my skin insist on staying pale. Which seems to fit me.

Ah! There it is... Platform 9 ¾. I realized that this will be the last time I would be walking through here heading to school.

HECK YES! 7th YEAR BABY!

I looked over at the train... Instant joy kill. The freaking thing was like small. I sneered. I felt like I was going to ride the short bus. Which I picked up from muggles was a bus for 'special' kids.

I decided I could live with it and boarded the train heading to the only compartment. I looked in the window and saw the most amazing sight.

An ass.

A nice ass in designer jeans. Who ever the head girl was... BABY GOT BACK!

I had to tilt my head to the side to get a better look.

Damn... Thats a nice ass.

I couldn't help but wonder to myself.. if there was anymore room for me in those jeans.

HA!

Probably not... but that wont stop me from getting in them. Oh yes.. I was definitely getting laid tonight.

Ha Ha!

I slowly slid the door open.

Cue music please...

_I've been really trying baby... Trying to hold back this feeling for so long..._

Ha! Yeah right... I've been holding back for lets say... 1 minute tops. I walked in slowly adding a little pep in my step.

She stood up, causing her wavy brown hair to cascade pass her shoulders. She seemed to turn around in slow motion.

_But if you feel... like I feel baby.. Come-_

Cut the music!

Cut the damn music!

I couldn't believe whom, I was checking out a second ago...

goddamn.. "Granger!?"

"What Malfoy?"

Unfuckingbelieveable.

"What happened to you? I mean I heard of miracles happening.. but dammmn!" I just couldn't believe my eyes... Granger has gotten cute.

No... scratch that..

She has gotten fine as hell!

"What are you going on about?" She said sitting down and crossing her legs.

"You! I mean you went from a donkey to a stallion in just a little over 2 months."

Considering the Granger I remembered last year this was a big improvement. Words cant describe how wounded she looked last year.

"You didn't get... dare I say it! Plastic surgery?!"

I just had to ask...

Why did I ask?

If I would've just kept my mouth shut. I wouldn't be on the ground with a nice black and blue fist shape appearing rapidly around my eye.

"Your sucha bastard Malfoy." She sneered out at me, walking back to her seat rubbing her now red knuckles. I decided to gather what dignity I has left and got off the floor.

"Great. You just had to hit me. Ever heard of fighting with your words?" I sneered back at her. It doesn't matter how nice her ass is. She'll always be plain ol' buck teeth Granger to me.

So I decided to be the more mature person and stand on the other side of the compartment. At lease over there I could talk all the shit I want and have a better chance at not getting hit. I leaned against the wall in my cool sexy pose. The train started up almost sending me crashing to the floor. But I played it off nice.

"So summer sure has treated you well Granger.." She looked at me with a scowl on her face. It must be that time of the month.

"Granger I believe I addressed you.."

I think shes ignoring me... Nobody ignores Draco Malfoy.

"Oi Mudblood!" That sure got her attention.

"Don't call me that you sodden ferret."

Ouch... she just had to go there. My one moment of weakness.

"Thats what you are innit?"

Uh oh... She's walking over her with her fist clenched. Stay calm Draco... be a MAN!

Fuck THAT!

I stood up straight and braced myself. This time I was going to be ready.

"You listen here Malfoy and you listen here good... If you ever so much as mutter that word in my direction. I'll make sure you'll never have sexual intercourse again. Let alone be able to reproduce."

Seems like that ex- beavers have claws... sharp ones.

"See Granger, Your a prime example that surgery can fix anything"

TAKE THAT BIOTCH!

My victory was short lived. She punched me again.

Damn, this girl can hit.

Note to self: Never piss off Granger when I'm in reaching distance.

"You really need to see someone about that temper." I said rubbing my jaw.

My face hurts.

"Just stay out of my way Malfoy.." She said with a sigh, before walking back to her seat.

I'm going to take her advice... for now anyway. I don't think my face can take another hit. Its already sorta swollen.

The rest of the train ride was a bore. Granger being Granger started reading.

I swear that girl has no social life. Surprise her head hasn't exploded from all the facts she has crammed in it.

SHIT!

Realization was just settling in,,,

I am so not getting laid tonight.

(--)

End of Chapter One.

(a/n) WHOA! So did you like it? Review to let me know if I should go on... I plan to make the whole thing in Draco's POV but if you think I should switch to Hermione at times. Please let me know.. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

(a/n) Heres another chapter... and yay! It ventures into the mind of Hermione Granger for a while but yeah.. lets start the dang thing.

**Thoughts of a Misinformed Mind**

Chapter Two

I am so bored! Granger is sitting there with her head in a rather thick book.

What a nerd...

Why would she sit there and read? When she could be having hot passionate sex with me.

I did not just have that thought run through my mind! Man... its just me and a girl in a confined space that got my mind in a total wreck.

I need to get out of here! I never been this close to a hot girl for this long with at least snogging her to death.

Its killing me!

"You're killing me Granger." I said looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"How so Malfoy?"

Geez, you're supposed to just nod your head and go on about your business.

"Nothing... just forget I said anything."

_Sigh_

Maybe if there were one girl at Hogwarts right now. Hell any girl... even Pansy would do tonight.

Cold shower.. first thing.. definitely.

Good thing I got my Axe...

_How dirty boys get clean.._

You know I don't get that. Don't all dirty people get clean with soap and water? Slogans these days...

Great, the train is slowing down. I can get out of this blasted compartment. I stood up and gathered my things. Fully ignoring Granger.

This is until I got by her trunk and grabbed the handle pulling it behind me.

Just because I hate her doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman.

Nah! I just wanted to see the shocked expression on her face.

We got off the train to see one horseless carriage. Which wasn't really horseless, but what does it matter.. So we started walking over there.

Great. More alone time with Granger in a confined space.

"Malfoy, can you put a little more haste to yout step?!" I heard Granger from behind me. Sighing I walked to the carriage and got in.

"You shouldn'y rush me like that Granger... It is cute you know."I said as I watched her climb in.

"Who said I was trying to be cute.." she sneered at me.

God, this girl is irksome. I should make conversation.

"So Granger... what are Potter and Weasley doing these days? Each other perhaps?"

Burn! Draco: 1 Hermione: Zip

"Haha very funny... I'll have you know Harry and Ron are straight."

Yeah right.

"Yeah, straight as an pole.. that has gotten hit by a truck."

Zing! I'm on a roll here. Draco: 2 Hermione: nada

"Get a life Malfoy and stay out of mine..."

Oh Granger... Granger, Granger, Granger...

"So I did hit a nerve. Mad cause Potter hooked up with Weasley instead of you.. I can see it all clearly now." Why all of a sudden this doesn't seem like a good idea to me at all?

Oh yeah... Granger has taken a liking to punching my lights out. Maybe I'll wait till we get to the castle.

- Switching POV -

Gosh this guy is working on my last nerve. Can't he just leave well enough alone?

What was Dumbledore thinking when he made Malfoy headboy?

I mean.. yeah hes second in our year. But, and thats a strong but, his attitude is the last.

Harry would've been a whole lot more qualified. He killed Voldermort for crying out loud?! That should've made him a shoe in for the spot.

But no.

Draco Malfoy... Slytherin Prince got the position.

Authority figures these days... always fucking up!

Thank go.. I see the castle right ahead. This damn ride is almost over. When I get into the castle I'll try to stay far away from Malfoy. Him and his mouth. Saying stuff that ought not be said.

What a prat.

The carriage came to a stop and we both hopped out. Malfoy is carrying my bags again. Really what is he up to?

Probably trying to look good for Dumbledore. What a kiss ass I swear.

Once we entered we spotted Proffessor McGonagall. She looked as strict as ever. Her hair in a neat bun on the back of her head.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, congradulations on making the heads of houses this year. Hogwarts will be going through a lot of changes this upcoming term. We willl strive to promote inner house unity. It is the only way we will go forward after the war." She said looking at me and Malfoy sternly.

How did I know they were going to pull this crap? Yeah Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will get along with everyone just fine. The real problem is the Gryffindors and those fucking slimly ass, bitch ass Slytherins. Its just to much anamosity that it will be nearly impossible.

I for onr think they should just start with the teachers first... i.e. Snape. Hes the one who shows to much adulation towards his house.

"Now if you two follow me I'll show you to the Head Dorms where you will reside." She said turning and heading up a staircase.

Great stairs.

Why don't they have elavators in this place? If I wasn't in shape I'd pass out in the middle of the first flight.

We stopped infront of a protrait of an little boy and girl. They appeared to be twins cause they held simularities with one another.

Both of them had dirty blonde hair that had a slight curl to it. Their eyes are what stood out they seemed to be grat with brown accents.

"This is the entrance to your common room. I will leave you two to decide what you want your password to be." She said turning and walking off.

"Well..." I'm trying to hint him to say something. He doesn't seem to be cathing on.

"Malfoy.."

"What?!"

finally... he speaks.

"What should our password be?" Cause I really wanna take a nice nap right about now.

"I don't know... it doesn't really matter to me personally." He said leaning against the wall crossing his arms.

Pompass asshole.

"Fine... umm lets make it... something simple." I said looking around my surroundings trying to spot something to spark my interest.

"Hurry it up Granger, one of us needs to use the bathroom."

"Well if you help me decide, it would be all gravy."

So true.

"Fine, I think our password should be... hell... I don't know... Boogie oogie oogie."

Double - u - tee - eff?

The protrait hole swung open and he nodded towards me and walked in.

Took me a second to get over the fact that he just said boogie oogie oogie...

Who says that?!

No really... who does?

Okay, don't even care anymore... I'll ponder on it in the morning.

But...

WHAT THE FUCK?!

Boogie Oogie Oogie though...

Whatever... he needs to say no homo after that.

Which I've learned from Fred and George that you can say the gayest thing and say no homo.. it totally cancels out all the gay shit you just said.

But maybe... Draco is a homo?

-----

Which ends chapter two. Thank you for all your reviews.. and i hope you like this chapter too. Review please!


	3. Author's Note

A Real Important Author's Note

I just want everyone to know that I will start to rewrite all my fan fictions in their entirety. They will all be redone and revised. I will start this revamping during my Christmas break from college….

I will try to do one story at a time. I will write the whole thing beginning to end. I plan to finish at least of them in a span of two months.. for each. I am in college now and yeah I have lots of work.. So maybe some of them won't be really written until the summer, where I plan to have free time. But I promise it will be worth the wait. I myself have become a lot better writer and my stories seem to have promise especially TKP.. lol and my other ones. that are intended to be a few stories put together.

I think I will start with Hero, It might not be a one shot anymore… But I tend to lean more on Sesshomaru and Kagome relationships but I guess I can squeeze out a Kagome and Inu Yasha pairing. Yeah it will be a one shot just written better and longer. I will just wrap it up better.

Next I plan to work on Love Conquers all, I might add some… wait I'm going to add a lot of things in it… maybe play more into different aspects of the story and characterization.

Same thing Except Different will be next since a lot of people seem to like that story a lot. I plan to tie it all together better and have more depth with the chapters…

The killing perfection is going through drastic changes… I may have to print it out and like mark it up and add things, changes things to make it better story…

Whoa Days of Our Lives might get a title change and a total revamping also… like different with the same aspects.

"Thoughts of a Misinformed Mind" is going to be… almost kept the same, but yeah… the 2nd chapter will be changed…

Meaningless emotions, I love that story I forgot all about it.. I plan on finishing it. So now.. I'm about to head out and buy a bunch of 5 subject notebooks and start writing when I have the chance you guys wish me luck!


End file.
